Planes
Not to be confused with the Little Golden Book or the Big Golden Book. Planes is an upcoming spin-off of Cars, and the first film in the Planes trilogy. Pixar Animation Studios however will not be producing the film. Instead, it will be produced by DisneyToon Studios. It is set to be released theatrically on August 9, 2013. Plot Dusty Crophopper, a kind and fast biplane, is participating in a racing competition that takes place around the world. With rivalry forming, the competition is feirce. Dusty makes friends with his fellow competitors, but one plane he is not too fond of is Ripslinger, a cheating competitor who gets his wins by simply eliminating anyone who gets in his way. Though not very brave, he is a great flyer and has the ability to outrun even two jets. When Ripslinger and his two sidekicks cause disaster on the scene of the final race, Dusty needs the help of friends old and new to face one of the biggest challenges of his life. Production Although Pixar isn't producing the film, John Lasseter will be one of the producers. On August 20, 2011 at the D23 Expo it was announced that Jon Cryer will be the voice of the main protagonist Dusty. However, Cryer dropped out of production and was replaced by Dane Cook. On February 27, 2013, the teaser trailer was re-released with dialogue from Cook instead of Cryer. A new promo video was released on May 16, 2013. James Seymour Brett was originally set to write the film's score but was replaced by Mark Mancina. DisneyToon is also working on a sequel, called Planes: Fire and Rescue. It has been confirmed by Carlos Alazraqui the Planes series will be a trilogy. Instead of publishing an Art of book for the first film, Chronicle Books will publish The Art of Planes 1 & 2 to coincide with the release of the sequel. The sequel was originally titled with the "2", but on June 13, 2013, it was removed from the title. It was also announced to have a 3D theatrical release on July 18, 2014. Besides the Planes series, DisneyToon is considering to make more spin-offs that would feature other vehicles like boats and trains, and which may go into production if Planes is well received. John Lasseter said: "I kept thinking about—I’m a big train fanatic. I love trains. And I started thinking about trains, and boats and airplanes. And I kept wanting to have more and more of those type of characters. ... It’s one of the ideas, that there will be an ongoing series. It almost starts getting into this thing where we fall in love with these plane characters, we want to see more and more stories with them. And then you start doing other vehicles and stuff like that. Yeah. So it kind of is a bigger idea that can keep expanding." Release The film was first announced to be released in direct-to-video on DVD and Blu-ray in the Spring of 2013. Disney subsequently pushed it back to Fall 2013, while it was confirmed it would have a theatrical release in Europe. It was finally set to be released theatrically on August 9, 2013. It will be released in the United Kingdom on August 16, 2013. The film will have its premiere on August 2, 2013, at a special screening at the The Fly-In Theater at EAA AirVenture Oshkosh, an annual gathering of aviation enthusiasts in Oshkosh, Wisconsin. Characters *Dusty Crophopper *Skipper Riley *Ripslinger *El Chupacabra *Rochelle *Bulldog *Ishani *Ned and Zed *Leadbottom *Dottie *Chug *Bravo and Echo *Roper *Colin Cowling *LJH 86 Special *Brent Mustangburger *Franz Fliegenhosen *Yorkie *Hector Vector *Tractors Cast *Dane Cook as Dusty Crophopper *Stacy Keach as Skipper Riley *Roger Craig Smith as Ripslinger *Carlos Alazraqui as El Chupacabra *Julia Louis-Dreyfus as Rochelle *John Cleese as Bulldog *Priyanka Chopra as Ishani *Gabriel Iglesias as Ned and Zed *Cedric the Entertainer as Leadbottom *Teri Hatcher as Dottie *Brad Garrett as Chug *Val Kilmer as Bravo *Anthony Edwards as Echo *Sinbad as Roper *Colin Cowherd as Colin Cowling *Brent Musburger as Brent Mustangburger *Oliver Kalkofe as Franz Fliegenhosen Additional Voices *Grey DeLisle *Rob Paulsen Trivia *The Cars Toons episode Air Mater introduced elements of Planes, including Propwash Junction, and Skipper. Mater drops an allusion to Planes at the end of the short as he says that "They oughta make a whole movie about planes". *Planes takes on some of Pixar's traditions. Like both of the installments of the Cars franchise, it features reporters of the Racing Sports Network covering its sportive event. It also includes a cameo of John Ratzenberger, who has had a voicing role in all of Pixar films. *While the film is focusing on Planes, there are cars involved in the movie, and some can be seen in the stands of one of the races. *It's currently unknown whether or not if any aircraft from Cars (Rotor Turbosky, Al Oft, Kathy Copter, Ron Hover, Barney Stormin, Marco, Stu Bop, unnamed third and fourth fighter jets, Everett, Siddeley, Samairai Jet, Orange G Jet, Falcon Hawks, Judge Davis, Props McGee, Propwash Junction Biplane, "birds", etc) and/or characters from Cars (Lightning McQueen, Mater, etc.) will make a cameo appearance in this film. Goofs *In one of the stories in the World of Cars book, the Statue of Liberty is a Ford Model T, but in this film, it's a forklift. Quotes *'El Chupacabra': Don't let anything distract you... gasps at Rochelle. She is like a sunrise after a lifetime of darkness! *'Dusty Crophopper': Or like fresh fertilizer on a field of dying grass... *'El Chupacabra': This is not your thing, my friend. *'Bulldog:' I owe you my life. *'Dusty Crophopper:' Are you crying? *'Bulldog:' I don't cry, I'm British! Gallery PLANES FILM VertPoster 550 11.jpg|Theatrical poster PlanesTeaserPoster.png|Teaser Poster Poster-xlarge.jpg PlanesPoster1.jpg|International Poster Planes_Romanian_Poster.jpg|"Planes" poster in Romanian Planes-Poster-2u.jpg|UK Poster DisneyToon Studios Planes -From above the world of Cars.jpg|Planes: from above the world of Cars A_pitty_as_seen_in_planes.jpg|Dusty gets ready to be launched planesdusty1.jpg El-Chupacabra-Disney-Planes-2.jpg Dusty and bulldog.png Ripslinger 1.png Ripslinger 2.png Planes11.png|El Chupacabra and Franz Planes-596.jpg Planes trailer1 hd.jpg Planes-vidcap.jpg Rgb_35-0_230-00_dts_v001-0035_300dpi_10x17.jpg|Dusty on the aircraft carrier 11-0_100-00_dts_v002-0043_300dpi_10x17.jpg|Dusty in the stands 00-5_095-00_dts_v002-0104_300dpi_10x17.jpg Ripslinger Planes.jpg 41-0_050-00_dts_v001-0059.jpg 13-0_020-00_dts_v003-0264.jpg 10-0_100-00_dts_v001-0001.jpg 08-3_620-00_dts_v002-0001.jpg 07-0_305-00_dts_v001-0001.jpg 01-3_010-00_dts_v001-0075.jpg Jswjkn.jpg|Aircraft carrier crew BrentMustangburgerPlanes.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-14-02h02m30s31.png Disney-Planes-Trailer-6-1.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-05-28-16h17m44s58.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-28-16h24m09s81.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-28-16h25m43s245.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-23-03h20m17s93.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-23-03h20m20s128.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-14-02h04m48s150.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-23-03h27m50s22.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-28-16h15m13s89.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-28-16h24m21s191.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-14-02h04m37s19.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-23-03h18m31s51.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-28-16h24m37s88.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-28-16h26m46s113.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-23-03h23m54s217.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-23-03h20m51s176.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-14-02h05m22s216.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-14-02h06m23s48.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-14-02h06m35s173.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-23-03h27m20s226.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-23-03h22m23s65.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-28-16h25m14s218.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-23-03h21m29s43.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-23-03h23m35s33.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-28-16h24m05s40.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-23-03h23m16s92.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-23-03h18m10s108.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-14-02h06m54s102.png safe_image.jpg safe_image-1.jpg safe_image-2.jpg safe_image-3.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-05-23-03h27m38s156.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-28-16h25m28s103.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-23-03h19m38s214.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-23-03h21m32s79.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-23-03h21m35s109.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-28-16h16m05s96.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-28-16h22m34s153.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-23-03h19m49s72.png maxresdefault.jpg planes7.jpg~original.jpeg Vlcsnap-2013-05-28-16h22m36s173.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-14-02h05m17s159.png Planes-Pixar_02-580x323.jpg Safe imagejpg.jpg Disney-planes-official-uk-trailer.jpg Character Images DustyCrophopper.jpg BravoAndEcho.jpg Skipper.jpg Leadbottom.jpg Dottie.jpg Chug.jpg Ripslinger.jpg NedAndZed.jpg ElChupacabra.jpg Rochelle.jpg Bulldog.jpg Ishani.jpg Roper.jpg ColinCowling.jpg Videos Planes - OFFICIAL TEASER TRAILER HD (2012) DISNEY PIXAR MOVIE - MEGATRAILER TV|Original Teaser Trailer with Jon Cryer Disney's Planes - Teaser Trailer|Modified Teaser Trailer with Dane Cook Disney's Planes - Sneak Peek|Sneak Peek Disney's Planes Takes Flight|Test footage Disney's Planes New Official Trailer Disney HD|UK Trailer External Links *[http://disney.go.com/cars/#/movies/planes Planes on the Cars Official Website] *‘Planes’ Official Character Descriptions, Casting and Character Poses (Hi-Res) Category:Movies